Seras amada, She will be loved
by avkanar00
Summary: Songfic en Español de "She will be loved" de Maroon5... Kataang! "nunca voy a encontrar al verdadero amor!". Quién esta siempre ahi para recordarle que siempre sera amada?


Este es un pequeño Drabble que hice en dos días… bueno dos días y medio. Es AU (Alternative Universe) es decir q es una historia d Avatar q se desarrolla en otro universo…. En este caso se desarrolla en nuestros tiempos modernos. (estoy consciente q no es una historia perfecta... pero después d todo solo soy una chica normal...)

Aang tiene 17 años y Katara 18.

(Aprovecho para decir algo a propósito d mi historia "Un beso es…", el caso es q la estoy continuando! No vayan a pensar q la abandoné y que quedará para siempre inconclusa!! Lo q pasa es q tengo un problema d inspiración… luego terminaré el próximo capitulo.)

A cierto! Esta historia es un songfic (es decir inspirada en una canción, cuya letra esta en negrita). La canción en cuestión es "She will be loved" de Maroon5.

Avatar no es mio, blah blah blah

Vamos con la historia.

**S****erás amada**

Aquel día me encontraba caminando hacia mi casa. Era de noche y estaba obscuro pero aún así la pude ver corriendo del otro lado de la calle, parecía estar huyendo de algo o de alguien. Me detuve de inmediato, demasiado sorprendido, ya que pude ver que algo andaba muy mal. No pude verla bien, iba muy rápido, pero tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, con sus manos escondiendo su cara, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie cerca de ella. Podría jurar que la oí llorar y ahogar un grito.

'¡No otra vez!'… No era la primera vez que sucedía.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
**

Cuando me recuperé de la sorpresa, ella ya se había ido, y yo sabía muy bien donde estaría. Ir a mi casa tendría que esperar.

Respiré profundamente, acomodé mejor mi mochila sobre mi espalda y comencé a caminar apresuradamente en la misma dirección por la cual ella se había ido volando.

Seguí caminando unos minutos más entre las calles vagamente iluminadas hasta que llegué al viejo parque de nuestro barrio. Era pequeño pero acogedor, habían muchos lugares en donde esconderse, es decir el lugar soñado de todo niño. De pequeños, Katara y yo solíamos jugar ahí todo el tiempo; de adolescentes nos reuníamos a hablar del colegio, de los padres, de la vida.

Ahora ya éramos grandes, pronto iríamos a la universidad pero el parque seguía siendo nuestro refugio, nuestro pequeño lugar secreto.

Mis ojos lo recorrían en busca de una silueta familiar.

"A...Aang?" Su voz débil y quebradiza siempre me daba ganas de abrazarla, de tenerla en mis brazos hasta que su corazón sanara de otra decepción, de otra traición amorosa.

Me di la vuelta y miré hacia donde parecía salir su voz, y allí estaba ella, detrás de un arbusto y de unos grandes tubos de cemento.

Estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, algunos mechones de cabello tapaban su rostro, pero no lo suficiente como para esconder sus ojos azules y los rastros de lágrimas que reflejaban la luz de la luna.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al saber que ella estaba bien, me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado como para decirle 'aquí estoy'. No voy a fingir que no estaba nervioso.

**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
**

No dijimos nada por un largo tiempo, los minutos eran eternos, nos quedamos simplemente sentados juntos, ella con la cabeza entre sus rodillas y yo mirando mis zapatos, de alguna forma era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento… solo se escuchaban los sonidos tranquilizantes de la noche.

Hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

"Vete Aang… no quiero que pases por esto de nuevo… no tienes que aguantarme cada vez que algo sucede…"

Aunque lo dijo llorando no pude evitar reírme un poco de sus ocurrencias ya que en el fondo ella quería que yo me quede con ella, era obvio.

"Katara, he estado bajo lo lluvia contigo por horas una vez, creo que puedo soportar esto… de todas maneras no tengo nada mejor que hacer esta noche y no hay nada en la tele…" le dije sonriendo.

Se rió y me miró directamente por primera vez en el día. Debió haber llorado bastante, sus ojos rojos la delataban. Me golpeó amistosamente como para vengarse de mi broma y me sonrío mientras yo también me reía. Su sonrisa estaba rota, pero no la hacía menos bella.

"¿Quieres quedarte un poco mas?" Susurré mientras le abría mis brazos.

Bajó la mirada y se acomodó entre mis brazos mientras seguía llorando silenciosamente.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
**

En nuestro abrazo nos mantuvimos calientes durante la fría noche por lo que parecían horas… no es que me quejaba! Estaba obteniendo un pedazo de paraíso a cambio de un abrazo. No perdía nada con el intercambio.

"Como supiste que estaría aquí?" dijo con su cara contra mi pecho. Solo esperé que en ese momento no sintiera como se aceleraban los latidos de mi corazón.

"Sabía que me estarías esperando… como la ultima vez" le respondí besando su cabello. Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró perpleja, entonces me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Enseguida miré para otro lado mientras ella se reacomodaba en el abrazo.

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
**

Después de otro silencio, volvió a hablar. Más bien a susurrar.

"Se terminó"

"¿Que pasó?"

Hubo un corto silencio en el que la abracé más fuerte para que supiera que podía confiar en mí.

"El… lo vi hoy con ella, pero lo negó hasta el ultimo momento, el muy imbécil… lo peor es que yo planeaba dejarlo hoy, ¿pero porque me mintió?"

"Pero… si ibas a terminar con él, por que estas llorando?"

"… porque es la historia de mi vida! nunca voy a encontrar el verdadero amor, todos los hombres son unos mentirosos, egocentristas, tontos e insensibles… Hem, lo siento..."

"No hay problema, generalmente es cierto…" Me reí mientras acariciaba su cabello. Luego me puse serio "Pero tienes que saber que en este mundo nada ni nadie es perfecto… puedes cometer errores, pero tienes que aprender de ellos".

Alzó de nuevo su cabeza y me sonrió, esta vez su sonrisa expresaba verdadera felicidad.

"Eres un chico raro Aang... gracias"

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
**

"Y siempre que tengas que aprender de tus errores estaré yo contigo" Le dije mirando en sus profundos ojos azules "no importa si tengo que pasar la noche bajo la lluvia… otra vez" Esto la hizo reír y a mi sonreír. Otra vez.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
**

Y me seguía mirando, con esos bellos ojos. Esto me puso aun más nervioso, mi sonrisa se desvaneció al igual que la suya, los únicos pensamientos que ocupaban mi mente eran sobre la belleza de su alma, de ella… cada día sabía que la amaba más… tanto que algún día sabía que no podría esconderlo más.

"Katara…" Susurré acercando mi cara a la suya hasta que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue en ese momento que olvidé todo lo que planeaba decirle.

Le quité un mechón de cabello de la cara y lo acomodé detrás de su oreja.

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want ****to make you feel beautiful  
**

Cuando mi cara estaba muy cerca de la suya vi como cerraba sus ojos. Este simple acto hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido que nunca y pude sentir como mi cara se calentaba. Respiré profundamente y cerré los míos también y moví mi cara hacia la suya hasta que sentí que nuestras narices se tocaban. Pausé un momento y la sentí temblar. Con un último acto de valentía, toqué sus labios con los míos. Recuerdo que unos minutos después mis manos estaban en su cintura y detrás de su cabeza, y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Ahora la veo dormida en su cama mientras acaricio su pelo. Ya no está llorando, está sonriendo. Los eventos de esta noche en el parque siguen acelerando los latidos de mi corazón y haciéndome sonreír, aunque sólo hayan pasado un par de horas.

Cuidadoso de no despertarla, acomodo un mechón de pelo café detrás de su oreja y le susurro.

"Serás amada"

Sé que no me ha escuchado, tendré que repetírselo mañana.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

**FIN  
**

Woo! Al fin!! Oo bueno me gustó esta historia….

Gracias a DIAANG por aconsejarme un poco!

PORFAS COMENTEN!! Es importante!


End file.
